


Comment Fic Roundup: April, 2015

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random commentfics from LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comment Fic Roundup: April, 2015

//

LJ comment: _And as a General, Jack never seemed very happy. A little sad, a little tired. I always hoped that after he left the SGC, he built //a relationship with Carter that made him happier, and had plenty of outlet for his asshole side dealing with the I.O.C._

 

//

My response: _I think he was tired from all the sex he was having with Carter and sad that he couldn't tell anyone about it. :)_

 

//

Commentfic 1:

For the first time in maybe forever, Jack thought long and hard before opening his mouth. He knew what he wanted to say, so he wasn't just buying time to find the right words. It was just that the right words felt so, so wrong. But it had to be done. People were starting to look at him sideways, like maybe they were doubting his abilities, his commitment.

His position didn't allow for anything but complete loyalty and confidence from the men and women serving under him. Hammond had taught him that. He wasn't going to be the man that let everything go to hell.

The mattress dipped and Jack made his move before it was too late. It wouldn't take much to reach that point, and he had to act fast. He rolled to his side and reached across the bed. "Carter," he said, placing a hand on her hip to keep her on her side. She was wearing shorts and that was good. Helpful, even. He tried not to think about the fact that she was only wearing them because she knew how much he liked removing them.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. Jack wondered what level of grim expression he was wearing. She stared at him, all wide blue eyes and mussed up hair, and Jack had to remind himself what was at stake.

"No," he said. "Nothing is wrong." Depending on your definition of wrong anyway. "I think maybe I need to just, you know, sleep tonight."

Carter liked to tease him about his age sometimes. Mostly in bed. He could see her holding back, trying to gauge how serious he was. "Okay," she finally said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," he said. It was nice, the way she was concerned about him. He hadn't had that in his life for far too long. "I'm just tired. Daniel caught me sleeping at my desk. He won't shut up about it."

He didn't mention the looks he'd been getting from people who weren't Daniel. That wasn't something she needed to be burdened with.

"I'm sorry, Jack." She ran her fingers through his hair in a mostly non-sexual way. "I'll try to keep my hands off you for the next eight hours."

"Thanks," he said. "You know, if I could just tell him why I was so tired, I wouldn't care about sleep. At all."

That wasn't entirely true, Jack was pretty sure that Daniel knew exactly why he was tired ever since Hammond had told him about his retirement plans. Daniel wasn't stupid. It was the rest of the base Jack was worried about.

Sam turned off the lamp on her night stand and curled up next to him. "Don't worry," she said. "I'm sure you'll make it up to me over the weekend."

//

New comment on that ficlet: _Ah, so that was it! Probably his back hurt from having all that sex in awkward places. I really need to do a //rewatch! A BIG rewatch!_

 

_//Commentfic reply about Jack's back:_

 

It wasn't the weirdest place they'd ever had sex, but it certainly was the most awkward. Jack shifted as a cramp started to make its way up his left leg. It didn't help. He tried to reposition himself, but there was just nowhere for him to go. Carter's old car had a backseat in name only.

She somehow managed to get her hand on the recline lever and the passenger seat tipped forward. It seemed like a promising development when she stretched over the back of the seat. Jack was still trying to sit in the back seat. It wasn't as wide as the front seats and he couldn't get the damn angle right...

This just wasn't working for him, and despite Carter's enthusiasm, he was pretty sure it wasn't working for her either. She managed to slide back into his lap, and Jack changed his mind because now the weird angle was all kinds of awesome. He ran his hands up her spine and felt her shiver around him.

Yes, he thought, this could work after all. And maybe it would have if he had just let her do all the work. That had never been Jack's style though. Especially with Carter. He shifted his hips, trying to twist them to the side. His lower back gave him a warning twinge that he stupidly ignored before it gave out completely.

"Agg!" he said as best he could through gritted teeth. Carter seemed to take that as encouragement and started to move faster.

Jack grabbed her hips and pushed her away as he tried and failed to move into a flatter position. "Carter!" His words were making more sense now, and Carter looked over her shoulder. "My back."

"Shit," she said. Jack agreed. This was definitely a shitty situation. "Are you okay?"

Jack dropped his head back and tried to breathe through the pain. "No," he said. "I am not okay."

Carter sat next to him on the narrow seat. Jack leaned forward and tried to stretch his angry muscles. She massaged his back with the hand closest to him and kissed him on the shoulder. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea we've ever had," she said.

 

 

//Commentfic 2: _annerbhp demanded icon fic for that kiss from Grace_

 

The first time he kisses her, she almost panics and pulls away. The urge is so strong, she has to lean in and hold on just to counter it. It's awkward and amazing, and she feels like a teenager making out with a boy in her parents' living room. They're not teenagers, and the only people around to catch them are Daniel and Teal'c. She can still hear their low voices drifting through the open door to her deck.

For a moment, she wishes she hadn't invited them, because she knows where this is going, and she's not sure she has the will power to put if off until they leave. She feels like a horrible person when the thought crosses her mind, but Jack is working his way down her neck now and she's not sure how she can walk back outside and make small talk when she can still taste him.

Jack presses his forehead against hers and she can feel him making an effort to regain his composure. She wants to make him lose it all over again. "Fuck," he says like he's lost access to all of his other words.

"Yeah," she agrees, laughing even though the situation doesn't feel all that funny to her.

She's still pressed tight against him when Daniel appears in the doorway. He's embarrassingly unsurprised to find them standing together in the dim room. "Should we-" Daniel pauses, staring at them with so much open amusement Sam wants to shoot him. "Leave?" he finishes.

Jack answers before she can say yes. "No," he says. He squeezes her hand. A promise to pick up where they left off. "I still owe Teal'c a hot dog."

Sam still can't be sure she won't tell Daniel to grab Teal'c and go so she doesn't comment. She waits for Daniel to leave before opening her mouth. "I'm not sure that was the right answer," she tells Jack, running her hands over his chest for emphasis.

"Jesus Christ, Carter," he mutters and wraps his hands low on her waist. "This BBQ was your idea. Stop torturing me."

It's then that she realizes how hard it's going to be to watch him go. Taking the job in DC was the right thing to do, and it definitely has its perks. But she's going to miss this. Daniel and Teal'c are going to miss him too, and there are no perks for them in this new arrangement. Maybe another few hours won't kill her. Maybe.

"Come on," she says. "Let's go feed Teal'c before he gets cranky."

 

_//katcorvi was mad about that one so I had to get rid of Daniel. Second part of commentfic:_

She makes it through the next few hours, but only barely.

Daniel manages to keep a straight face when they go back outside, and Teal’c doesn’t even raise an eyebrow. Sam suspects they’d both realized why she and Jack had been gone far too long for a simple trip to the kitchen to fetch buns.

She sits with Daniel and Teal’c, leaving Jack in charge of the meat. He’s done nothing but bitch about her grill since he saw it--too big, too shiny, too propane fueled. But he’s quiet now, and she watches his back, reveling in the sudden shift of her world.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to leave, Sam?”

Her face feels hot in the cool evening breeze. Only a small part of that is due to embarrassment. It takes a lot of effort to tamp down all the thoughts in her head. She thinks it should be easier. It’s something she’s been doing for a long time. “Yes, Daniel. I’m sure.”

“Well, I don’t really believe you,” Daniel says, and that’s okay because Sam doesn’t believe it either. “What do you think, Teal’c?”

“I believe we should stay, Daniel Jackson. I have waited a long time for this.”

Sam almost chokes on her beer, and Jack appears over Teal’c’s shoulder with a plate of slightly burnt hot dogs. “A long time for what?” he asks. Sam isn’t sure how much of the conversation he caught.

“I was referring to the hot dogs, O’Neill. We have been waiting far too long.”

“Nice save, Teal’c,” she says. Jack drags a chair close to her and spends the rest of the evening casually touching her--his arm on the back of her chair stroking the skin above her collar, his knee resting against her thigh. It’s maddening, and she finds herself missing most of the conversation going on around her.

Sometime around midnight, she walks Daniel and Teal’c to the door. Jack hangs back on the deck pretending to clean up. He’s not fooling anyone, but it’s a little less awkward getting rid of Daniel and Teal’c without him.

Daniel gives her a hug before walking out. “You know we’re happy for you guys, right?”

Hearing him say that means more than she expected. She’s always viewed her feelings for Jack as a weakness, and part of her expects that sort of judgement from others. She’s not naive enough to think that day won’t come, but at least it won’t come from the people she cares about. “Thanks, Daniel.”

Jack is still on the deck when she works up the nerve to go find him. He’s standing at the railing, looking out over a lawn he can’t see. The clouds shift for a moment, and the moon peeks out to paint everything in flat tones of silver. It feels like an omen. Good or bad, she doesn’t know. The inexperienced teenager feeling comes rolling over her again, but she crosses the deck anyway, and wraps her arms around his waist.

“So,” she says over his shoulder.

“So,” he repeats. It feels like the most important conversation they’ve ever had. “Where were we before Daniel so rudely interrupted?”

“In the kitchen?”

He turns around and she moves her hands up to his shoulders. “Nope,” he says. “I think we were right ...here.” He punctuates the sentence with a kiss that moves down her neck and lingers over her collarbone. It’s a kiss with a lot of intent behind it, like it has big plans for the immediate future. She’s not sure they’ll make it back inside, but at this point, she doesn’t really care. The deck has a lot of possibilities too.

“Yes,” she says. “That seems about right.”

 

_//gabolange wanted a fic with Jack carrying Thor's baby. No, I don't know why... Anyway, I consider this to be a follow up to my Remember To //Always Think Twice fic. The Jack mpreg one. O.o_

 

//Commentfic 3:

 

For the first time since he'd met the little guy, Jack understood everything Thor was saying.

He looked across the table at Carter, hoping to catch her eye. She was too focused on Thor, listening to him with a strange mix of horrified amusement on her face. Jack understood exactly half of her expression. Because nothing about this was amusing.

Not going back to the moon-baby planet, not the fact that the Asgard had discovered the magic conception technology of those damn meddling Ancients hidden on one of the planet's moons, not being the potential savior for an entire race. None of it. Not funny. At all.

“Thor,” said Jack. “I don’t understand. Why? Why now?”

“We were unaware that you were capable of this sort of reproduction, O’Neill.”

“Yes, well. So were we.” Janet had taken the whole thing in stride, but the rest of them had been sufficiently disturbed.

“Allowing Heimdall to proceed with this will greatly benefit the Asgard.”

“Can’t you grow it in a test tube or something?”

“We do not possess the technology to combine DNA in this manner.” Thor had already been over this. If the Asgard still had two distinct sexes, Jack would have been home free.

“But once the ...DNA is combined. You can’t take it out? Put it in one of those clone tanks?”

“Heimdall is concerned that the risk is too great. Our cloning methods are specific to Asgard physiology.”

Thor had actually been over this part too. Jack was just stalling, hoping some other alien race would beam him out of the briefing room.

"Look, Jack," said Hammond. "I can't order you to do this. Especially now."

George sort of looked like he wanted to order Jack to not do it. The first time around had been entirely too unsettling. But Hammond was right, Jack was a civilian now. He didn’t have to take orders from anyone. He was only there as a personal favor to Thor.

Sam finally jumped into the conversation. She wasn’t a benevolent alien with beaming technology, but at least she was on his side most of the time. “What about Jack?” She hesitated on his name. It was still a little weird for them. “Is there any risk for him?”

Thor started to look annoyed by the delay. Jack wasn’t sure why he was in such a hurry. They’d been not having babies for thousands of years. “I assure you, Major Carter, O’Neill will not be harmed.”

Sam said a whole bunch of stuff about how Jack should totally have Thor’s baby and how much the Asgard would owe them without ever opening her mouth. Not for the first time, her love of scientific advancement proved to be disturbing.

Jack threw his hands in the air. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll do it. But I expect dinner first.”


End file.
